


The worst option

by Mr_August



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 3
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Porn for porn, Sexual Content, They are still enemies
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_August/pseuds/Mr_August
Summary: Монтенегро — самый убогий вариант любовника на всем острове.





	The worst option

**Author's Note:**

> В принципе уже опубликовано на фикбуке, но почему бы и нет?  
> Порно ради порно, секс ради секса.  
> Попытка "вхарактерного" Вааса.

Монтенегро отвратительный любовник.

Нет, Джейсона, на самом деле, что-то даже устраивает. Например, в принципе наличие секса (Лиза абсолютно и бесповоротно достала), возможность получить неплохую дрочку, выпустить пыл — и ощутить такой заряд адреналина, который уже ни в какое сравнение не идет с простой смертельной опасностью.

Джейсон рад тому, что ему не приходится трахать местных шлюх, которые, по словам пиратов, тот еще рассадник инфекций. Вопрос, конечно, насколько правильный и безопасный выбор сделал он сам, но тут он хотя бы немного уверен: у них всегда есть резинки. Не хотелось бы вернуться в Лос-Анджелес с каким-нибудь набором венерической дряни; на то, что возвращаться в последнее время тянет все меньше, Джейсон старался не обращать внимания.

Но Монтенегро — самый убогий вариант любовника на всем острове. Он даже целоваться не умеет: Джейсону каждый раз кажется, что у него по губам будто ножом прошлись, и крови примерно столько же; словно весь поцелуй для Вааса — возможность пустить в ход зубы. У Джейсона уже вся шея, плечи и даже спина в постоянных буроватых следах от челюстей, начиная от подбородка и заканчивая где-то чуть ниже лопаток. А если без укусов, то он банально лижется — немного по-кошачьи, широкими мазками по губам, изучающими движениями по небу и его, Джейсона, собственному языку и глубокими толчками — до задних стенок по бокам, у щек (Джейсону иногда кажется, что Монтенегро без проблем достанет своим языком даже до локтя). В эти моменты ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть — только глаза жмурить, руки на чужих ребрах сжимать, чтоб до боли, и пытаться прожить без воздуха, потому что отстраняться точно не хочется.

И ладно бы с умением целоваться — Джейсон даже свыкся как-то, — но Ваас, мать его, взрослый мужик, и он не хочет (да банально стремается) прикасаться к чужому члену. Нет, дрочит он просто восхитительно, у Джейсона дыхание сбивается разом, как только тот пальцы чуть уверенней сжимает, но вот каждый раз выискивать ладонь Монтенегро, чтобы положить ту на собственный наливающийся кровью член, ему точно не нравится. В первый раз, конечно, и самому не по себе было, когда вместо привычного на непривычное наткнулся, и пальцы на чужом стояке откровенно подрагивали, но втянулся он быстро — то ли такое же неуверенное прикосновение раззадорило, то ли факт полного отсутствия хорошего секса с последней ночи в Бангкоке.

Да и трахался Монтенегро паршиво; с постоянными вспышками боли, откровенной грубостью и чужим стремлением подавить (хоть телом, хоть ролью) Джейсон справлялся лишь тем, что остервенело надрачивал, подавался назад, пытаясь насадиться простатой, и дышал сквозь зубы — если рот, конечно, вообще оставался свободным. В первые разы тот хоть растягивал, а после вообще перестал — пройдется пальцами на пробу, мимолетным движением вставит на фалангу и сразу головкой упрется, давя ладонью на копчик. Не злился Джейсон лишь потому, что Ваас — он уже доступный и привычный даже, а искать здоровую шлюху на острове откровенно лень было.

На то, что сам он снизу, втрахиваемый в матрас, Джейсону стало похер после пятого раза: уже не особо накладно и удовольствия не намного меньше, а Ваас при одном только слове тянулся к пушке — то, что сам он в крайне обдолбанном состоянии пару раз на Джейсона опускался, вдавливая в поверхность рывками и зажимая горло, тот благополучно умалчивал (и не помнил отчасти, потому что покорно рот открывал и язык поднимал, куда Монтенегро таблетки вкладывал). В такие моменты Ваас лизался еще сильнее, кусался до крови и по-настоящему охрененно надрачивал: так, что у Джейсона перед глазами пятна плясали и воздуха катастрофически не хватало. Такие моменты Джейсон абсолютно бессовестно любил и доводил Вааса специально, подрывая какой-нибудь склад или врываясь на аванпост, чтобы тот накидался побольше и вместо отстреливания заложников хорошенько с ним потрахался.

Главным минусом, пожалуй, во всей этой затее было то, что днем они оба могли схватить друг от друга пулю и совершенно искренне пытаться друг друга прикончить. У Джейсона до сих пор болело ребро, треснувшее, когда Монтенегро в очередной раз сбил его с ног, сталкивая с каменного откоса. У Вааса, он уверен, тоже шея ныла, ибо тот кувыркался по земле так, что ссадины по всему телу оставались (Джейсон просто обожал кидаться гранатами).

Еще большим минусом было, что отхватывал зачастую Джейсон, причем не только от него.

Когда он в очередной раз оказался на земле, а винтовка отлетела на добрые полтора метра, его атаковал не стоявший поблизости Ваас — Вааса вообще в тот момент больше интересовало, можно ли присунуть ему прямо во время боя, — а какой-то левый бугай с дробовиком. Джейсона тогда то ли случайность спасла (он каким-то чудом успел увернуться от вонзившегося рядом с головой ножа, оцарапавшего лишь щеку и прорезавшего ухо), то ли природная неубиваемость, но добить его не дал именно Монтенегро, гаркнувший и выстреливший пирату над головой.

В качестве благодарности тогда отлично зашел отсос.

О том, что это все немного не по правилам, оба почти не задумывались: времени не было. Джейсону на все наплевать становилось, когда Ваас начинал с чувством втрахивать его в матрас, а тому крышу срывало от бессовестно пошлых стонов (работало не хуже наркоты). Еще сильнее похер было, только когда по губам мокро и горячо елозили языком, а на члене смыкались пальцы, то давящие у головки, то сжимающие прямо над яйцами; когда рывками подавались навстречу и ногтями по спине царапали, подставляя плечи под беспорядочные укусы.

Только вот Ваас, как ни старался, все равно был самым паршивым любовником на всем острове.

Паршивее был бы только кто-нибудь, кто Ваасом не был.


End file.
